Cheep-Cheep
A Cheep Cheep is a very common enemy that can be found swimming in the underwater levels of the Super Mario series. They are round shaped fish with white fins and varying colors. They swim in straight lines, so only a few strokes is needed to clear them. There's a few variants of Cheep Cheeps, such as the blue ones that follow you. In Mario Kart, Cheep Cheeps once again serve as obstacles to hinder racers from reaching the finish line. Currently, there are only red (the standard) Cheep Cheeps. ''Mario Kart'' series ''Super Mario Kart In both Koopa Beach 1 and Koopa Beach 2, Cheep Cheeps can be seen bouncing around in certain areas, usually next to a patch of deep water. The effects of them are similar to running over a Banana Peel. Also, a giant Cheep Cheep balloon presents the trophy to the player (if they are good enough to get one!). In gratitude, the winner takes his champagne bottles and pops it with the cork... Mario Kart 64 With only one track appearance, Cheep Cheeps don't see any significant entries into ''Mario Kart 64 either, as only a giant one can be found jumping over the low dip on Banshee Boardwalk, and again the Cheep Cheep balloon that spits out the trophy to the winner. ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit racing through Cheep Cheep Island. Notice the giant Cheep Cheep in the background...]]This is the first game where Cheep Cheeps get a course dedicated to them, Cheep-Cheep Island. There aren't any small ones dotting the tracks, but a few larger ones can be seen out in the horizon/background... and in the Extra Tracks remake of the two Koopa Beaches, the Cheep Cheeps have sadly been removed. This is also the last game to feature a giant balloon Cheep Cheep in the Award Ceremony, which is kinda sad. Mario Kart DS After an absence in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, a Cheep Cheep course is once again released, this one being Cheep Cheep Beach, where there are several Cheep Cheeps bouncing around, especially in the open water/ramp section. In remakes of Koopa Beach 2 and Banshee Boardwalk, Cheep Cheeps return as jumping obstacles and have been replaced with a mega Boss Bass (a variant of a giant Cheep Cheep), respectively. Also, Mission 1-4 in Mission Mode requires Wario to smash through 5 Cheep Cheeps with a Starman, again on Cheep Cheep Beach. ''Mario Kart Wii Cheep Cheeps are a little less emphasized in this Wii game, with only a minor cameo in below water tunnel of Koopa Cape, just swimming along. However, they get a pretty cool Light Kart based on their likeness, the Cheep Charger. Mario Kart 7 Cheep Cheep Lagoon is the third course named for Cheep Cheeps, which serve as dangerout hazards on this course. In the remake of the ''Double Dash!! course, Daisy Cruiser, Cheep Cheeps can now be found aboard the vessel, which is a nice touch. They also still get to reprise their role in Wii Koopa Cape. ''Mario Kart 8 .]]Mario Kart 8'' likes to add Cheep Cheeps to a few of the courses that have underwater sections, such as SNES Donut Plains 3, with the broken bridge lake part holding a group of these guys. They also are in Dolphin Shoals as well. Of course, they have to appear in DS Cheep Cheep Beach, but they've even added a few to the underwater parts, thanks to the turbine attachment granted from Mario Kart 7. They really just swim around in their though, they aren't too deadly. Also, in Downloadable Content course Dragon Driftway, two golden Cheep Cheeps are right at the Checkered line... Trivia! *Cheep Cheeps also can be found in Mario Kart Arcade GP DX in one of the maps, but I'm not sure which. hmmm... de:Cheep-Cheep Category:Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Obstacles